Hate myself for loving YOU
by C-shell12203
Summary: A girl her calls herself Rogue saves Danny , When the seemingly emotionles girls hazy past is revieled will the MBC survive? See last chap, CANCELED continued in hate myself a new twist sorry if I disapoint anyone but I like my other story beter Love2uall
1. Rogue

**DISCLAMER; I don't own the MBC why would I be writing fanfics about it if I did.**

**CLAIMER; I do own Rogue and my other O/Cs**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; I am eating bacon bacon makes me happy now I hope you like this story as much as I like my breakfest LOL**

Danny was whistling a cheerful tune while walking seemingly alone down the school hallway at four o clock. He was alone because he had gotten detention again, and had just gotten out. Then he heard a startling sound "Grrraaaawww" it was a growl of a hungry carniverous Alien. It jumped out from a locker Danny jumped backwards and in flash was in his Monster Buster Club gear. Danny fired a the monster with all he had but the beams ricocheted off him. The alien knocked the blaster out of Danny's hand and walked towards him.

Danny started to back away "Hey, can't we talk this over. ya know maybe get some dinner." he said "Yes dinner sounds great as long as your on the menu" came the raspy voice of the alien Danny felt his back bump against the corner "No, I was thinking more like fruit mmmmmh fruit you should try some" he said in a desprate atempt to change his sealed fate. He closed his eyes to what he was sure would be his doom.

He had lost all hope of living when he felt the rank breath of the alien on his face. "Hey you!" he heard a girl's voice call out and he snapped his eyes open just in time to see a tinker bot being thrown at the alien he quickly covered his nose and mouth and ran when the alien stumbled backwards. He grabbed his blaster and looked back at the alien. He saw a girl with jet black hair that probably reached arond her mid-back but right now it was thrown over her left shoulder and she had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen she looked around fourteen.

She was wearing what looked like some sort of gear, black converse, black jeans, black studded belt that hung loosly around her waist with a holster on it that held her blaster, and a purple top with quarter length sleaves that showed most of her stomach. She pulled the blaster from the holster it looked the same as the MBC's but higher tech and it was purple and black like the rest of her outfit, and it shot purple bullets (Not sure what you would call what you fire from a blaster).

The alien had fallen and the girl was turning her blaster into what looked like a vacubator only not as big and instead of the snow globe looking tube it had a row of white disks about an inch around and a half an inch thick she sucked the alien in with a purple beam and the bottom disk shot into her hand.

Danny was shocked "I umm I umm uh." he stuttered "Get outta here" said the girl good naturedly "Umm I uh you saved me" said Danny still in shock about this beautiful girl in front of him "Free of charge" she said hopping on what looked like a purple and black snowboard but it floated "Now go" she added with a smile and flipped the disk at Danny like a coin he caught it and she started to leave started to leave "Wait what's your name?" called Danny down the hall "Call me Rogue" she called back with a smile and with that she zoomed around the corner and was gone.

Danny leaned against the lockers and pictured the girl "Rogue" he whispered "Whoa" he added outloud Then he changed back to his normal clothes and started to walk back to the club house "The guy's are never gonna believe this" he said with a smile and put the disk she gave him in his pocket.

**Author's Note; What'd ya think my readers opinion means alot to me also tell me what you thought of 'Rogue', her outfit and high tech weapons and do you think Danny has a crush on her will he ever see her again what will the MBC think will Elmo take over the world will I ever stop asking stupid questions?!?! THESE ANSWERS AND MORE NEXT TIME REVIEW I WANT YOUR OPINION **


	2. Danny tells the team

**DISCLAIMER; I do NOT own monster buster club**

**CLAIMER; I do own Rogue/Andrea and Gianell who will appear in the next chapter.**

**Author's Note; I'm hyper and I don't know why anyway Elmo is not going to take over the world if you were wondering and I will never stop asking stupid questions sorry about the summary I messed up on it I'll try to fix it**

"Guys, guys you'll never guess what just happened." Danny said out of breath while running into the club house "Ummm, Wendy actually talked to you?" asked Sam dryly "No waaay better then that." he said still catching his breath "Wow it must be good if it's that important." said Chris with a laugh as he started to sit up on the sofa where he was reading "I met this girl-" he said but was cut off by Sam "We don't care about some new girl you met Danny"

"Oh just let him talk she might actually be nice" said Cathy in her upbeat voice "Carry on Danny Boy" "Thank you, any way there was a carnivorious eater alien in the hall way at school and my blaster just bounced off him and then he took it and he backed me into a corner and I thoght I was dead but then a girl threw a tinker bot at him I got out of the way when he strated to trip and grabbed my blaster but she already was blasting him and she vacubated him in a vacubator only hers was different he got sucked into a disk and her blaster was purple and black like the rest of her outfit." he said

"What was her name?" asked John with a smirk "Umm she called herself Rogue" he said recalling her smile "She had BLACK hair blacker then I've ever seen it went down to the middle of her back and her eyes were bright blue she had on black converse and jeans and a black studded belt and a purple top"

"Hmmm she sounds like an inter galactic protector." said Cathy "A what?" asked Sam "an inter galatic protector basicly a body guard they'll go by code names and usally won't let them self be known to the person their protecting so she might not be and 'Rogue' sounds more like a mercenary name." she said "If she was a mercenary why would she help Danny?" asked Chris "I dunno I've never met a mercenary before their pretty secretive"

"Oh and she gave me the disk" said Danny "Here I'll look at it" said Chris and Danny handed it to him he put it into the computer it read it and showed a picture of the blaster Rogue had used and said everything about it "So basicly this Rogue girl costom made her blaster and vacubator so that it turns the alien into computer data and it's indistructable the only way to get them out is to put the disk in the computer and download them." said Chris after he had read it

Just then the commander appeared and told them there was a mercenary on the loose and described her basicaly as Danny had described Rogue only she wore a purple and black motorcycle helmet "Well I gues we should go find her" said Chris getting up "Danny you check the North East of town Chris South West Cathy South East and I'll go to the North West." said Sam and the jumped down the tunnel into their pods.

**Author's Note; I'm sorry this chapter stank next will be better promise love to my reviewers and you people who don't review don't be so lazy oh and to starvicky I loved your bacon comment I'm a dork any way See ya you lazy people who don't review and I love you the few that do hey that rhymed LOL Okay I'm gonna update now Bye**


	3. Andi and Gia

**DISCLAIMER; I do NOT own Monster Buster Club or Mcdonald's.**

**CLAIMER; I DO own Andi and Gianell who is 50% Cathyrulez3000's **

**Author's Note; Gianell is played by Cathyrulez3000 one of my two most faithful reviewers way to go oh and I didn't have a chance to describe what she looked like down there so I'll do it up here she has curly dark brown hair that goes almost to her waist chocolate brown hair tan skin and she was wearing a Mcdonald's uniform and so was Andi real outfit next chapter.**

"You shouldn't have done that you know" said Gianell after Andi told her about the eater alien ordeal in a hushed tone. "I'm a freelancer I shouldn't have down alot of things I don't get why saving him was so bad" said Andrea still whispering "Hello welcome to Mcdonalds may I take your order?" said Gia in a perky voice as a costomer walked up. The girl gave her order and Andi walked to the back to get it" she handed it to the girl.

She paid for it and left. "Because" said Gia picking up the conversation "You know being a mercenary is illegal and you know that kid was in the MBC" "Okay 3 things 1. he does not know I'm a mercanary-" Andi stopped as a costumer walked up she gave them their order. "2. Mercenaries aren't under the law, and 3. I prefer the term freelancer mercenaries do what ever will benifit them I use your better judgement, and my better judgement told me to save him" she said "Well your better judgment is an idiot" Gia whispered severly.

"I'm a shadow creature Nells, Shadow's lurk they don't get caught." said Andi "Well your little attitude is gonna get you more trouble then it's worth." she said "I'm the daughter of a crime lord Gia I can handle myself" said Andi "Well thats exactly it your the daughter of a crime lord everyone thinks you know where he is." said Gia "Well I don't and I don't want to" said Andi walking towards the back to change. "I know that but the galatic commander doesn't" said Gianell following her "Well that's why were on this planet avoiding my dad." said Andi.

**Author's Note; Sorry it's so short but I had to make a part with Andrea next chapter Danny and Andi meat again MWAHAHAHAHA ha I don't know what that was for. Oh and Forces of Fate should be updated by tommorow because I'm kinda in a rut but I'll push myself anyway review tell me what you think I know it sucked but still I don't care if youinsult me I want you to help me out of my rut asta la bye bye**


	4. Part of the Past

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T own Monster Buster Club ao Mcdonald's actually I don't realy like it Mcdanalds that is.**

**CLAIMER; I do own Andi and my other O/C's**

**Author's Note; Hope you enjoy and to Dannyrules96 I'm sorry the first couple chapters resembled your story. oh I have an outfit just like the one Andi's wearing it's my fave so I put it in here plus she had to wear long sleaves so yeah my hyperness is wearing down I'm cold maybe cuz I'm in the basement (it's finished) I don't wanna move plus I can't realy write this upstairs I don't think I could lift the moniter it's bulky. Hey what does O/C stand for IDK**

The MBC met up in town square "Anything?" asked Sam "Nope" "Nada" "Nothin'." came the different replies "I guess she's gone" said Chris. Sam looked around and said "Wow this place is deserted" Danny looked toward Mcdonald's "Hey can we get something to eat I'm starved" he said "Wait there she is." said Cathy pointing Towards Addison Single's statue.

There was a girl with long black hair over her shoulder leaning against the statue reading a book. She was wearing light blue jeans that were too long so they were ripped wear she had stepped on them and they had a hole in the knee, black converse, and a long sleaved purple top and a black tank top over she also had a white head band in her hair.

"So what do we do?" asked Danny "Umm we talk to her" said Chris "Okay thanks for volenteering" said Danny slapping him on the back. Chris changed to his normal clothes and walked up to her "Hi" he said Andrea looked up she closed her book and stood up "Hi I'm Andrea you can call me Andi" she said extending her hand.

"Chris" he introduced himself and shook her extended hand "Yeah you're in the MBC, Right" she asked with a smirk. He looked taken abake "I umm I umm I uhh." he stuttered "Yeah that's exactly what your buddy said, Danny right?" Andi said "Oh and let me guess you wanna take me to the Galatic Authorities for being a criminal mercenary right?" "I umm I umm uhh" Chris was still suprised "You said that already" she said "How di' you uhh umm" he stuttered

"Can you get through a sentance without saying umm uh umm I uhh" she asked Then the other members walked up Andi shook each of their hands "Hi Sam Cathy and Danny I'm Andrea you can call me Andi" she said with a smile "Chris did you tell her our names?" asked Sam. Chris shook his head. "Oh she must be a Nebulan but aren't they extinct?" said Cathy Andrea nodded "A what?" asked Sam

"A Nebulan, our planet was destroyed by my father my brother, friend, younger cousin, and I stowed away on his ship no one else made it every one thinks we're extinct exept my father who is now an all powerful crime lord anyway he found us on the ship but we fought him off and while Daddy dearest was unconcious my twin brother landed us on Rhapsodia (she gestured towards Cathy) long story short my brother worked with a mechanic to get us a ship while I updated our weapons he brought us to Earth knowing we'd be safe here and he left to find our Father and hope he doesn't carry out his threat of revenge and my friend and I became mercenaries along with getting earth jobs" She said all this without the least bit of emotion in her voice.

"that's horrible" said Sam "How did your brother know you'd be safe on earth?" asked Chris "Well to quote my father 'I would never waste my time on such worthless scraps of dust'." "Hey" yelled the three humans "What I'm quoting him I didn't say I agreed" She said while presing her V-com and changing into her gear.

Then turning on her heal she walked to the other side of the statue just then the MBC's V-coms went off and they heard the growl of a rather large alien. They ran to the other side of the statue to see Andi with her blaster pointed at an alien that looked just like the one Danny had seen only smaller "You stole my husband give him back!" came the demanding growl of the carnivore "I don't have him and I woudn't give him to you even if I did." said Andi "Then suffer" said the alien as she lunged at Andi but she was to quick she somersaulted out of the just in time she was on one knee with the other leg extended infront of her she changed her blaster and vacubated the alien before she could get up.

The disk shot into her hand and she tossed it to Chris "So anywho you guys were about to arrest me" she said changing her vacubator back to a blaster and changing to her normal clothes. The MBC just stared at her with open mouths

**Author's Note; I thought the end was funny I'm gonna go eat lunch now I skipped breakfist hope ypu enjoyed the chapter It will get better.**


	5. McKenzie

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Monster buster club **

**CLAIMER; I do own Andrea, McKenzie and the other O/C's LOVE&HUGS Chelsea**

The MBC just stared at her with open mouths The commander called the MBC on their V-coms Sam answered it and a miniture hologram appeared "ah I see you have found her know vacubate her and send her to us amediatly" he said "Wait!" said Danny and ran in front of Andi "exactly what I was going to say" she said "Before you do anything rash Commander may I direct you to page 622 paragraph C. subsection B. of the intergalatic book of laws" she said.

They watched the hologram and held back laughs as the Commander struggled with a book bigger then his head finaly he set it on a table and turned to the before mentioned page Andi quoted the book by memory while he read it outloud "Upon becoming a mercenary one automaticly forfiets any citizenship of any kind and therefore is not punishable by law for any offense unless the Galatic Commander of this time sees fit to give 600 years or less of community service." Andi smiled sweetly and the Commander looked taken aback "Umm umm why yes of course I knew that know let's see for community service I sentance you to uhh the MBC yes you must work with the MBC until this particular group closes umm carry on." and with that the hologram vanished

Everyone looked kinda shocked "How'd you do that?" asked Danny "I've memorized every single law in that book i'ts the kinda thing mercenaries do plus it helps that I have a photographic memory" she said "So what now?" asked Cathy "FOOD" said Danny running towards Mcdonald's "I'm gonna go home it's my turn to cook tonight" said Andi. the other three nodded and she started off for home.

As she walked she reflected everything she told them _Did I tell them to much? to little? ugg my life is some sort of wacked Sci Fi drama novel_ she laughed at her thoughts and entered the little green house "I'mmm Hooome" she called out "Andry! Andry!" called a little voice "Kenzie! Kenzie!" said Andi in the same fashion and she swung her cousin as she picked her up "What did you do today" she asked the five year old "Uhh I finger painted and I colored and I learned how to manipulate eletrical currencies" said the girl Andi gasped playfully and said "show me" and put her down.

The little girl made a face as if she was concentrating hard and the lightbulb on a nearby lamp exploded "Very good I didn't learn to do that 'till I was six" said Andi McKenzie gasped "Realy?" she asked "Yep, now why don't we go in the kitchen and get dinner ready" "Okay" she said and ran into the kitchen Andi smiled at the little girl and looked at the mess on the floor she waved her hand as she walked by and it looked as if it never happened.

**Author's Note; Sorry it's so short I g2g bye.**


	6. Finally a chalenge!

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Monster buster club **

**CLAIMER; I do own Andrea, McKenzie and the other O/C's LOVE&HUGS Chelsea**

**A/N I bet you guy's want to know what the heck is going on where's her brother why did he leave, why did their dad turn bad and why won't elmo take over the world? well so do I cuz quite franly I have no clue I'm just wingin' it hope you like it LOVE&HUGS Chelsea (LOL LOVE&HUGS is like my trade mark thing isn't it?)**

Andrea walked into the kitchen after her younger cousin and saw Gianell wearing her gear with a blaster pointed at one of six aliens. she was wearing navy blue jeans rolled up at the bottom white running shoes a cerulean colored top and her blaster was just like Andi's only blue and white.

In a flash Andi was in her gear and right next to Gia "Finally something slightly challenging" Andi said with a smirk "Happy to oblige" said one of the aliens "Is this chalenging enough for you?" asked another as they all lunged at them Andi who was standing with her back to Gia pushed a button on her V-com and her hover board floated over at an extreamly fast speed and she jumped on it and got out of the way at the same time Gia pressed her V-com and her shoes made her hover.

The aliens colasped over each other but quickly got up "McKenzie go to your room" said Andi slowly as she backed away when three aliens "but-" said McKenzie "Mckenzie" she said with a stern tone "but I-" "NOW" screamed Andi as her back hit the corner of the wall and the little girl rtan to her room. She looked over Gia was in the same predicament she thought quickly _'their too tall to go over can't go around umm got it' _She started to knock on the wall in morse code.

Gianell gave her a doubtful look Andi mouthed the words _Trust me_ and Gia nodded Andi grabbed a hold of the ballet bar that was behind her and said "You know my younger cousin is learning ballet" "stop stalling" said an alien "yeah but the bar is right behind me" she said as she quickly lifted her feet in the air supprting her weight on the bar and kick to of the aliens in the head she covered her nose and mouth and ran around the alien left standing on her side as Gia threw a tinker bot at the room was filled with gas.

Andi hit a button on her V-com and started shoting her blaster at the aliens Gia folowed suit...

*With the MBC*

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... Danny's V-com was going off "You know what dude I changed my mind I want a cheeseburger instead" he said and when the guy behind the counter turned around he ran out the door of the McDonald's the rest of the MBC following closly on his heels. They changed into their gear and Chris read the V-com it's a distress call, from Andi" he said "Where?" asked Sam "Over there" he said pointing toward Andi's house Then ran a block to get there and saw...

**A/N dun dun dun did you like it was it cliffy enough should I update as fast as posible because this is the most awesome story ever I don't think it is if you could rate this story so far on a scale of 1-10 what would it be and from now on tell me your fave part of the chap LOVE&HUGS Chelsea**


	7. Andi Captured

After Andi called the MBC one of the aliens grabbed her with one of their four arms Gianell's blaster also was taken and she was knocked to the floor. When the MBC ran in one of the aliens had their arm around Andi's waist "Don't come any closer or the girl gets it" said the alien who held her. Danny slightly leaned foward the alien tightend it's grip on Andi who was already gasping for breath she struggled a little longer looked straight at Danny and fell unconsicous for lack of air.

"Let's go" said one of the aliens and they all left the house with Andi "Are you all right?" asked Cathy as she helped Gia up. "And -Andrew" said Gianell "Andrew" asked Chris "Andi's dad they worked for him." she said "We have to go after them!" yelled Danny "No you can't he'll kill her if anyone goes to close the aliens won't because he wants information but Andi's to stubborn to give anything up even if it means her life"

"We can't just sit here" said Danny "No but you can wait for me to finish" said Gia "Andi is way to smart for him she'll think of something but for right now I'll join him" she said "you guys put on these handcuffs and I'll sell you to him you'll get looked up with Andi where she'll come up with something" the MBC members agreed to this plan and Gia put hand cuffs on them and they wear connected by some energy beam thing.

Gia's plan ended up a sucsess and Andrew not remembering her bought the MBC as a trophy. They were put in a room with Andi and hung upside down (like in frogs in space) "Cath, do you see my messanger bag over there?" asked Andi "Yeah" she answered "do you think you can grab it?" she asked Cathy streched and grabbed the bag "Now inside that is a make up bag hand me the nail polish or the lipstick" Andi insructed

Cathy grabed the nail polish handed it to Andi she twisted her hand to open the nail poish while in hand cuffs she painted some of it on the cuffs and closed the lid a sizzeling sound was heard her cuffs fell to the ground she did a flip and landed on her feet. The MBC kids looked at her in Awe "What? I mix alot of chemicals and disguise them as makeup." she said she went over to her bag replaced the nail polish and grabbed the lipstck she pressed something on the bottom of it and wlked over to where Danny was hanging.

She took the cap of the lipstick and a little red lazer cut through the cuff Danny fell on t the ground as did Chris Cathy stretched her feet down and Sam did a flip.

**A/N Sorry if it's short but I have stuff to do review please**


	8. Sorry!

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!**

**I will be leaving today to go to my Grandmama's so I will not update for at least 3 weeks SORRY!!!!!!!  
****LOVE&HUGS-C-shell  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**and to dannyrules96 Cathyrulez3000 and MBCfan01 I will miss you all the most**

**Love always-Chelsea**


	9. Just Friends

The kids ran down the street, laughing, and goofing off. Slowly one by one they left for their houses until just Andi and Danny were left walking slowly. "So, uh Andi" said Danny getting serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, getting worried.

"Did you uh want to umm go to a movie, uhh or something" he paused "-uhh with me, of course, I mean to a movie with me? As um a umm a-" he babbled

"Uh huh?" she asked prodding him to finish.

"As a umm a da-" he lost his courage "- As uhh ya know friends?"

She looked slightly disapointed "Uh, oh yeah friends, " she regained her normal calm, cool, and collected composure "sure when?" she asked.

"Tommorow, uhh Friday at uh, seven?" He said

"Yeah, that's good" she said she looked towards the sidewalk (They were walking in the street) "Well, uh this is my stop" she said gesturing towards her house.

He looked at the little house "Uh, yeah that it is. So see ya tommorow."

"Yeah, tommorow" she said and walked in the front door. When she got up to her room she looked out the window and watched Danny walking slowly by himself.

"Just friends" she sighed and replaced the curtain.

Danny looked up at the house and saw the window he knew was Andi's the curtain stirred "Just friends" he sighed and walked on.

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

**A/N That was the first part of the JB song Just Friends what do you think? sorry it's short but next chapter will be up today today. And please check out my new story The truth hurts**

**LOVE&HUGS**

**Chelsea**


	10. Not Just Friends Anymore

"You have a DATE!!!!!!" screamed Gianell

"No, and would you shut up?" said Andi

"Right, it's just a boy and a girl going out to a movie and maby grabbing a bite to eat afterward" said Gia teasingly

"Danny and I are..." she trailed off "Just friends." she sighed

"Sounds like you don't wanna be" said Gianell in a sing song voice

"Oh, just shut up" said Andi then giggled from a tickling sensation as she reached for the vibrating cell phone out of her pocket.

(Text names)

TheDanny527: Hey

StarFishy92: Hey

TheDanny527: S'up

StarFishy92: Nut'in

TheDanny527: Same

StarFishy92: LOL

TheDanny527: ???

StarFishy92: Gianell

TheDanny527: Oh...

StarFishy92: Tonight?

TheDanny527: Tonight.

StarFishy92: Cool

TheDanny527: Cool

StarFishy92: G2G

TheDanny527: Bye

StarFishy92: Bye.

She shut her phone and returned it to her pocket.

"So who was that" asked Gia

"Nobody" said Andi defensively

"Mmhm, and does nobody's name rhyme with Manny?" She asked teasingly

"Maybe" said Andi

"Anyway, let's get you dressed" said Gia looking her over.

"But I'm already dressed" said Andi who was wearing her usual outfit

"Yeah, but that's not cute enough" she said smiling and pulling Andi into the closet.

Danny walked a block to Andi's house hoping he wasn't over dressed earlier Sam had come to his house and made him put on a white long sleeve button up shirt which he had left untucked and some black slacks, but he did, however, refuse on the dress shoes and put on a pair of black converse.

He knocked on the door and Andi answered she was wearing a red and black plaid mini skirt with a couple chains on hanging from the pockets, a white blouse, black vest, black tights, and red converse. Her hair had been curled a fell softly about her face and she had some brown eye liner on that made her eyes stand out even more and light pink lip gloss.

Danny was at a lose for words "You look Beautiful" he managed his eyes wide.

"Thanks Gia made me put it on" she said _'Wow he looks amazing' _she thought "You look great too" she stuttered

"Thanks, Sam.." he trailed off

"Yeah, I know the feeling" she laughed "So to the movies?"

"Qui, Ma Belle" he said in french and offered her his arm she took it and laughed at his french, meaning Yes, My beautiful.

"Thanks, but I don't look that great" she said

"Yes, you do" he said looking at her.

"Well, that deserves a kiss" she said and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Danny smiled inwardly and they walked toward the movie theater.

**Danny's P.O.V. **  
Okay,did she seriously just kiss me or did I die and go to heaven? I realy need to come clean tonight and tell her how I feel. Or maybe not I mean ugh!

**Andi's P.O.V.**  
Okay mabe I shouldn't have down that maybe Nellie is right my better judgement is wacked. But I loved it and he reacted okay. Maybe I should tell him how I feel but if he doesn't... UGH!!!

**Normal P.O.V.**  
After the movie and dinner Danny was walking Andi home "Thanks this was great" she said

"Uh huh, maybe we should do it again sometime." he said

"Yeah?" her heart raced.

"Ya know as a" he gulped "date"

"Really, That'd be great" she said getting excited

"Really!" he said "I was uh kinda worried you'd say no"

They stopped at her front door "I had fun" she said

"Me too" he said

She smiled gave him a quick on the lips and ran inside. He touched his lips where she'd kissed him. _'YES!' _he thought jumping off the front steps and pumping his fist into the air.

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

**A/N Hello I hope you liked it you probably have thi warm and fuzzy feeling because of the ending but you shouldn't as you well know I have a flare for the dramatic MWAHAHAHAHA you've been warned I wonder what will happen....**


	11. CANCELED

**CANCELED  
This story has been cancelled but will be continued in HMFLYANT  
****Otherwise known as hate myself 2 or hate myself a new twist.  
There will be a sequel to A New Twist after that is done if you want to finish this story you must read it there**

**Love2youall- Chelsea**


End file.
